A Kiss
by AmourXSexXetXYaoi
Summary: NaruSasuNaru, boyxboy, rated T. Naruto discovers as he grows, what kisses are.


**A/N: Narusasunaru, boyxboy, fluff, etc.**

**I feel, well if i could even describe this feeling then it would fluffy. I just feel like I should write tons of cute stories without my usual dosage of sex in it and i think I will do that. That is until this mood is gone lol.**

**Warnings:This story contains a homosexual relationship between two male characters, i do not own the characters in this story and that's it ^^**

* * *

A kiss. It's a simple action. The touch of lips, sometimes it is used as a greeting, sometimes it is used as an intimate touch between lovers. It's a simple action . . . that can mean alot. To little Naruto Uzumaki no older than 5, a kiss meant a simple touch which blossomed into a warm feeling given from a pair of lips expressing love in all it's forms. Now Naruto was always alone, he never knew what it was like to have a family, never knew how a kiss felt but he imagined that a kiss must feel like love. Naruto eventually learned that there are different kinds of kisses.

Naruto had his first kiss when he was 12.

It wasn't a fantastic kiss conveying love or anything. It was a mistake actually. The consequence of a boy accidentally knocking into Naruto who was glaring at Sasuke Uchiha's face. The accidental push sent Naruto right into Sasuke which led to Naruto and Sasuke's first kiss. After the kiss there was much spitting, gagging and glaring. Long after, well into the night, Naruto thought that maybe he was wrong about kisses.

He was proved wrong.

Narutos second kiss occurred a few months later when he had accompanied Jiraiya in his search for Tsunade. It was unexpected from the tough lady. She had gently kissed him on the forehead wishing him good luck. To Tsunade it was a good luck kiss, to Naruto it was the first kiss he had ever received from a girl, but it was also the one kiss that left him speechless with a warm feeling slowly spreading inside of his heart. Naruto thought that this would probably be the only kiss he would ever get in his life.

Again, he was proved wrong.

His third kiss was given with a hug. Before that day Naruto had never known that a hug, the simple action of taking someone into your arms, could feel so good. A hug was simple, but it came with much more. It wasn't just grabbing someone into your arms like he had thought. When Iruka-sensei had grabbed him into a hug, Naruto could feel the mans arms tighten around him as Iruka held him, he could hear the mans heart beat, he could feel the mans chest rise and fall as he breathed. After Naruto recovered from the initial shock, he was shocked once again as Iruka-sensei planted a soft kiss on his spiked hair. It wasn't a romantic hug or kiss, but the kiss or hug a father would give after finally seeing his son. That day Naruto gained a father.

His fifth kiss had been given to him infront of a fire. It was late, Yamato-sensei and Sai had already fallen asleep in sleeping bags near the base of a tree. Naruto remained wide awake starring at the fire, the image of Sasuke's face dancing amongst the flames. Naruto came back to reality when a small hand had placed itself on his shoulders squeezing tightly. Naruto didn't have to turn to see to whom that hand belonged to as the person settled down next to him. Naruto glanced at Sakura, wincing at how pale her face looked, he wasn't any better. Looking back at the fire, they sat quietly for ages when suddenly Naruto felt Sakura's small hand take his. Her thin fingers shook like leaves as she squeezed his hand. Naruto returned the reassuring gesture, knowing what Sakura meant. She didn't want him to feel alone. She didn't want to leave him alone. He wasn't alone anymore.

Slowly the sun crept up, they would have to leave soon to go back home. Sakura slid her hand out of his and got up. The fire had extinguished long ago but Naruto continued to stare into it as if he could feel the fires warmth. Suddenly he felt something soft against his cheek. He turned his head, a question on his lips as Sakura made her way towards Sai and Yamato-sensei to wake them up.

He realized then, along with the unspoken words, that that was Sakura's way of protecting him.

His next kiss was given to him 4 years later.

It was summer. Everything had finally fallen back into place. Naruto had finally brought the stubborn Teme home. There were some problems left unresolved though. The Teme refused to talk to Naruto therefore creating many problems but after a few months they eventually fell back into the old routine. No, what had really bothered Naruto was the way he reacted around the Teme. He would see Sasuke and his heart would race, Naruto would catch Sasuke looking at him and his cheeks would tinge red, Naruto would hear Sasuke's deep voice and it would send shivers down his spine, and most of all when Sasuke called him Naruto's insides would twist in this horrible sensation. Thinking that he had gotten some sort of incurable sickness from the Teme, he had gone to see Tsunade who merely laughed in his face before giving him a small smile. This puzzled him made sense anymore. Why would he act like that towards Sasuke? Why did Tsunade laugh? Did his inside twist because he didn't listen to Kakashi-sensei and he drank week old milk again?

Finally having enough of all this, he had confronted the Teme. Sasuke had looked at him, a blank expression on his face, then Sasuke had sighed, and called him a dobe. This automatically wound up Naruto and he was ready to unleash all the anger he had for the past months when Sasuke had walked up to him, a determined look in his eyes. It took a few moments to realize what was happening when he felt the soft lips against his own chapped ones, when he saw Sasuke's closed eyes close, so close he could count Sasuke's eyelashes. Then he felt Sasuke's lips moving gently against his own.

He realized as he closed his eyes giving into the feeling of Sasuke's warm soft lips, that what he had been feeling for the past few months wasn't a bad case of indigestion but Love.

From then on Naruto had many kisses, so many that he was able to distinguish them.

There were the sweet kisses he got every morning from a half asleep Sasuke, there were the worried kisses that he got every time he left on a mission without Sasuke, there were the harsh and fast kisses that Naruto received after he woke up at the hospital, and there were the kisses that were urgent and laced with desire and lust as Sasuke's lips crashed into Narutos making Narutos breath hitch.

If you were to ask Naruto why he constantly had a gentle smile on his face he would say that it was because of Sasuke.

When Sasuke felt surrounded with love and happy as he sat in Naruto's lap, he would look at the Dobe, whisper three words and then he would simply touch Naruto's lips with his.

Over the years Naruto learned to love kisses and he was right, kisses were a simple action but they had love in them. So much of it that he felt his heart fill each time he received a kiss.

All in all though, what he loves the most is Sasuke and his kisses.

_Fin_

* * *

**Please feel free to review or criticize ^^**


End file.
